jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiezdna Pisarka/Historia Czkawki-Chłopaka, który połączy dwa światy sobie przeciwne
Najważniejsze informacje: -Nie będzie większości wydarzeń z JWS -Czkawka i inni mają 14 lat. Rozdział 1 Nazywam się Czkawka i jestem synem wodza Wandali. Oprócz tego nazywany jestem przez wikingów "Największą łamagą jaka kiedykolwiek pojawiła się na Berk". Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół. Wszyscy tylko ze mnie wyszydzają. To tyle o mnie. Schodziłem powoli po schodach. Nie chciałem obudzić mego ojca. Wczoraj nieźle go wkurzyłem. Zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię, ale nikt mi nie uwierzył i narobiłem wstydu Stoikowi. Taki już mój los. Wracając do rzeczy. Otworzyłem drzwi na dwór i pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Wyliczyłem, że powinna spaść gdzieś w tamtym miejscu. Szukałem bardzo długo. Zdenerwowany uderzyłem w gałąźć, która oddała mi w twarz. Masując swój czerwony policzek, byłem pewny, że wracam już do osady, gdy zauważyłem połamane drzewa. Szedłem ich śladem i doszedłem do związanego smoka. Nie byle jakiego, bo Nocnej Furii. -Znalazłem-krzyknąłem uradowany. Podszedłem bliżej i smok otworzył oczy i zrozumiałem, że źle zrobiłem. -Co ja zrobiłem?-powiedziałem łapiąc się za głowę. -Ten smok też ma uczucia i tak ja boi się. On tak mi siebie przypomina, muszę go uwolnić-i tak też zrobiłem. Gdy smok poczuł, że znowu może się ruszać, rzucił się na mnie i oślinił moją twarz, lecz zaraz potem uciekł, nie poleciał, gdy tylko próbował wzbić się w powietrze nie utrzymywał równowagi i boleśnie upadał. Ja nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, tylko przypomniałem sobie słowa Pyskacza: "Smok nie przepuści okazji do zabicia cie". Powiedział mi to, gdy miałem 9 lat, a nadal to pamiętałem. Wiedząc, że Pyskacz może zacząć się o mnie martwić, bo nie stawiłem się w kuźni, ruszyłem w kierunku wioski. -Gdzie mój miecz?-spytał mnie Sączysmark, gdy tylko wyszedłem z lasu. Próbował uderzyć mnie w twarz, ale ja zrobiłem unik i walnął pięścią w drzewo, stojące za mną. Zaczął stękać z bólu. Bliźniaki śmiały się na całego, a razem z nimi cała reszta stojąca za Sączysmarkiem. -Masz oddać go do wieczora albo oberwiesz-krzyknął i odwrócił się do mnie tyłem. Z niechęcią ruszyłem w stronę kuźni. Nie żebym nie lubił wykuwać, ale robię to codziennie od rana do wieczora. -O, już jesteś Czkawka-ucieszył się na mój widok Pyskacz. Nie odpowiedziałem tylko wziąłem się do pracy. -Tata mówił ci już o smoczym szkoleniu. Zwróciłem głowę w jego stronę. -Nie. -Jesteś zapisany. -Co?-spytałem tak głośno, że wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski zwrócili głowy w naszą stronę. -To nic takiego-powiedział do wikingów, a ja wybiegłem z kuźni. Nie zatrzymywałem się, dopóki nie wbiegłem do lasu. Ja i smocze szkolenie. Tata chce się chyba mnie pozbyć. To prawda, że od dawna chciałem być na nie zapisany, ale zmieniłem zdanie, gdy zobaczyłem tą Nocną Furię. Ciekawe, gdzie ona teraz jest. Rozdział 2 -Jutro, smocze szkolenie-zagadał do mnie ojciec przy śniadaniu. Pokiwałem głową. Nie cieszyła mnie ta myśl. -Ojcze to ja może pójdę na spacer, się przewietrzyć-uśmiechnąłem się nieprzekonująco. -No dobrze, rozumiem- rzekł. Wstałem od stołu i udałem się w stronę drzwi na zewnątrz. Gdy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, pobiegłem do lasu. Przechadzałem się wśród drzew, gdy doszedłem do Kruczego Urwiska i ujrzałem tą samą Nocną Furię, co parę dni wcześniej. Jednak zrobiło mi się smutku, gdy zauważyłem, że przeze mnie nie ma lotki w ogonie i nie może uciec, a co jeśli go znajdą i zabiją. O bogowie, Czkawka coś ty zrobił. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy smok zwrócił się w moją stronę. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale zapragnąłem zejść na dół i go przeprosić i tak też zrobiłem. Ze strachem podszedłem do smoka i wyszeptałem: -Przepraszam. Wyciągnąłem rękę i zamknąłem oczy. Po krótkiej chwili poczułem pod palcami łuski. Otworzyłem oczy, a smoka już nie było, przy mnie leżał sobie na trawie niedaleko. -Może jest głodny-pomyślałem i ruszyłem do wioski po kosz ryb. Po drodze napotkałem Sączysmarka, ale zwinnie go wyminąłem i szedłem dalej. Ojca nie było w domu, więc wszystko było ułatwione. Zapakowałem do kosza ryby i wyszedłem tylnymi drzwiami, a do smoka kierowałem się bocznymi ścieżkami. Gdy doszedłem smok spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Wziąłem do ręki rybę i wyciągnąłem przed siebie. Nocna Furia podeszła i otworzyła bezzębną paszczę. -Mogłem przysiąść, że masz zęby-rzekłem zdziwiony. I ku mojemu zdziwieniu smok wysunął zęby i złapał rybę. Zaczął przeszukiwać resztę kosza i nagle odskoczył jak oparzony i ryknął. Złapałem węgorza, a się ode mnie odsunął. wrzuciłem rybę do wody i przysiągłem, że dowiem się, dlaczego Nocna Furia go nie lubi. Resztę dnia spędziłem ze smokiem, dobrze się bawiąc, a gdy wróciłem do osady, rozpocząłem budowę metalowego ogona dla Szczerbatka, bo tak go teraz nazywam. Jeśli mi się uda znowu będzie mógł latać i może wybaczy mi i zostaniemy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a ja przelecę się na "Nie prawym Pomiocie Burzy". Jakby ktoś z wioski mnie na nim zobaczył od razu opadłą by mu szczęka, ale mogli by też zrobić krzywdę Nocnej Furii, wiec nikt nie może nas razem zobaczyć, a szczególnie mój ojciec. Dał by mnie na pożarcie smokom, a głowę Szczerbatka powiesił w tak zwanym salonie. Nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać. Rozdział 3 -A co tu robi ten gamoń-spytał Sączysmark na mój widok. -To co wy Jorgenson-odpowiedział na pytanie Pyskacz. Nikt nie był moim widokiem zachwycony. Nie licząc kowal, oczywiście. -Start-zawołał Pyskacz. Przed nami był Śmiertnik Zębacz. Nie przejąłem się, bo wiem jak je obejść. Astrid była świetna-rzekłem w myślach po treningu. Szybko sobie z nim poradziła, ale zrobiła mu małe zadraśnięcie. Bardzo mnie to bolało, bo ten smok nic jej nie zrobił. Na mnie Pyskacz tylko raz się wydarł oskarżając o specjalne unikanie smoka. Te jego oskarżenia były prawdziwe, bo nie będę z nimi walczyć. Po treningu zwinnie wymijając Sączygłupka pobiegłem do domu po kosz ryb. Byłem gotowy na małą wycieczkę nad Krucze Urwisko, gdy ktoś zaczął otwierać drzwi. Szybko odłożyłem kosz i pobiegłem do pokoju. -Ty wybierzesz-powiedział mój ojciec -To ja wolę u pana-rzekła Astrid. -Jak wolisz. Czkawka! -Tak?-spytałem niewinnym tonem. -Zaprowadź Astrid do swojego pokoju. Jej dom został zniszczony przez smoki i będzie spała u nas. Weszliśmy po schodach, a ja wystraszyłem się perspektywą jej obecności w moim pokoju. Jest tam mnóstwo rysunków smoków, a w szczególności Nocnej Furii. Oby nie zauważyła. -Ładnie tu-rzekła rozglądając się po pokoju i podchodząc do biurka. Podbiegłem, żeby ją odciągnąć, ale trochę za późno, bo już zauważyła Szczerbatka i mnie na jednym rysunku. -O bogowie, co to za smok? -To...eee...Nocna Furia-próbowałem powiedzieć to normalnie. -Ale skąd wiesz jak wygląda? Chyba, że Czkawka ty chyba nie zdradziłeś swego ludu. -Astrid. Daj mi to wytłumaczyć. -No dobrze. Zaprowadziłem ją do Szczerbatka i przedstawiłem. Przyjęła to dosyć dobrze, a ja wyjaśniłem jej jak to ostatnio spotkałem smoka i się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. -Nadal nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy-oznajmiła blondynka. -Jakiej?-zapytałem. -Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wie? -Astrid my jesteśmy wikingami, zabijamy smoki. -No tak-przytaknęła. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Nocna Furia położyła się koło mnie, a ja nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Myślałem o tym czy Astrid dotrzyma tajemnicy. -Nie powiesz nikomu-chciałem się upewnić -No pewnie, ale chodźmy już do wioski. Przytaknąłem oraz pożegnałem się ze Sczerbatą Mordką i ruszyłem z Astrid do osady. Rozdział 4 Po drodze nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie ani razu. Ja myślałem sobie co by było gdybym wygrał Smocze Szkolenie albo ojciec dowiedział się o Szczerbatku. Przy pierwszym ojciec już by mnie nie odpychał, a przy drugim znienawidził by mnie do końca życia. W wiosce skierowaliśmy się do mnie, a tam ja poszedłem do swojego pokoju, a ona została w tak zwanym salonie. -Czkawka, chcesz się skompromitować-krzyknął do mnie Pyskacz, gdy podczas rozmowy z nim o Nocnych Furiach, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy podpalił gaz i to tuż przy mnie. -Nie, ale zadałem pytanie-krzyknąłem uchylając głowę, żeby kolce Śmiertnika Zębacza nie trafiły we mnie. Dzisiaj Smocze Szkolenie było z dwoma smokami, bo w przyszłości nie będziemy mieli jednego smoka do pokonania, ale może nawet pięć lub siedem. Kowal nie odpowiedział na pytanie, a ja wyciągnąłem przed siebie Smoczy Miętkie, żeby smok nie zrobił mi krzywdy. Nim ktokolwiek się obejrzał Śmiertnik Zębacz leżał na ziemi tak samo jak Zębiróg Zamkogłowy powalony przez Astrid. Obydwoje nie użyliśmy siły, tylko sztuczek nauczonych przy opiekowaniu się Szczerbatkiem. Wszyscy wytrzeszczali na mnie oczy. -To ja już chyba pójdę-rzekłem i pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. -Szczerbata Mordko-wołałem. Smok zaczaił się na mnie i od tyłu powalił mnie na ziemię. Zaśmiałem się i próbowałem go od siebie odepchnąć zanim oślini mnie całego. Smok nie dawał jednak się odsunąć. -Uspokój się, bo nigdy nie wrócę-i jak na zawołanie smok zostawił mnie i udał obrażonego. Pomyśleć, że znamy się od miesiąca, a on wie ode mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek na świecie, ale tak już jest z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Uśmiechnąłem się i usiadłem na kamieniu obok, żeby pomyśleć nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. A szczególnie nad tymi związanymi ze Szczerbatą Mordką. Jednak moje rozmyślanie przerwała płonąca strzała wystrzelona do góry i wycie rogu oznajmiające atak smoków. -Ukryj się-rzekłem do Nocnej Furii i pobiegłem do wioski. Rozdział 5 Biegiem wróciłem do osady. Nie zamierzałem się narażać, żeby chronić smoki, tylko wrócić, żeby nie dawać mojemu ojcu nadzieji, że już nie żyję. Byłem na głównym placu, gdy zaatakował mnie Koszmar Ponocnik. Nikt nie zauważył, że potrzebuje pomocy. Ja sam też nie mogłem sobie pomóc, ponieważ smok z całej siły przycisnął mnie do ziemi. Miał już zionąć we mnie ogniem, gdy usłyszałem krzyk Astrid i dźwięk strzału Nocnej Furii. Zasłoniłem oczy, bo w powietrzu wisiału mnóstwo pyłu. Wstałem i na chwiejnych nogach ruszyłem w stronę Szczerbatka. -Uciekaj, proszę-rzekłem mu na ucho. On mnie usłuchał i uciekł do lasu. Mój ojciec oglądał całe to zjawisko ze zdziwieniem, lecz gdy smok zniknął mu z oczu otrząsnął się. -Co to ma znaczyć?-krzyknął. Nic nie powiedziałem. Bałem się reakcji ojca. -Marsz do pokoju-wykrzyczał, gdy znowu zrobiło się wokół mnie zbiorowisko. Dziwne, że od razu nie wywalił mnie z wyspy. -Czkawka, co to miało znaczyć? Gadaj! -On przybiegł mnie uratować. To mój najlepszy przy… przyjaciel-ostatnie słowo musiałem z siebie wydusić siłą. Wódz złapał się za głowę i powiedział: -To one zabijają setki naszych. -A my ich zabijamy tysiące-wykrzyczałem, bo nadal nie rozumiał. -One zabiły Val; twoją matkę. -Nie można ciągle żyć przeszłością. Czasu nie można cofnąć, a przyszłości przyśpieszyć. Liczy się tylko tu i teraz. -Wyjdź, nie chcę cię znać. Wybiegłem z chaty, a na dworzu wszyscy zamarli. Patrzyli na mnie ze strachem. Uciekłem do lasu, gdzie chciałem znaleźć ukojenie. -Czkawka, ty chyba nie zamierzasz opuścić Berk-rzekła do mnie Astrid, gdy spakowany, wsiadałem na smoka. -Muszę-lecz widząc ją zatrzymującą łzy dodałem.-Ale wrócę kiedyś. Od razu widziałem, że poczuła się lepiej. Przytuliła mnie z całej siły i nie chciała puścić. -Lece z tobą-oświadczyła, a ja zaraz po tym razem z nią usadowiłem się wygodnie na grzbiecie Nocnej Furii i wystartowałem, a lecieliśmy tam gdzie mnie wiatr zaprowadzi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach